


to sail this universe (without you)

by stellarisms



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how many more days is it again,” Rise murmured into the wind as they turned another narrow street corner, “until summer vacation?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	to sail this universe (without you)

 

“So how many more days is it again,” Rise murmured into the wind as they turned another narrow street corner, “until summer vacation?”

Sweat-lined palms gripped the bicycle handlebars at the same time as small hands gripped at his uniform jacket tighter. 

It was a rhetorical question, of course, and they both knew it. 

But Yosuke had never wished quite so desperately for the ability to lie. 

It just wasn’t in his nature.  Especially not with someone like Rise, who not only expected the truth but would demand it when refused.

“It’s July…10th, I think?"  Yosuke’s brow furrowed, a slight bump in the road making Rise nestle a bit closer against his back.  "Which means we’ve still got a couple more weeks until break.

"And before that, we have to get through exams."  It was small talk at its best, but the pout in Rise’s voice made Yosuke smile slightly. 

Risette was the type to whine a bit, but the vague grumble to the long-haired girl clinging to him now was Kujikawa Rise – a simple girl who loved weekends and wrinkled her nose and complained about stupid boys and catty girls as much as she criticized their testing schedule. 

"I’ve been studying with Yukiko-senpai, but it’s been hard to keep up with classes since I’m getting ready for my comeback…this sucks…!”

“Starting to sound like me now, Kujikawa."  Through his mock-chiding tone, a light chuckle came through and made the freshman pinch his side.  "Better not let your fans hear you talking like that. It’ll ruin your image.”

“And **you** sound like my manager,” groused Rise, flyaway strands melding with the sunset-lined horizon.  “A little like Souji-senpai, too.”

_Screech._

His worn tires came to a halt at the front door Marukyu Tofu, feet soon joining the kickstand flat on the pavement.

“Well,” he waited until Rise let go of his waist and dismounted before walking to the entryway to meet her.  “We’re here.”

“Mmmhmmm."  A noncommittal noise as Rise ran a hand through her windswept ponytails, not bothering to pat them down.  "Hey, Yosuke-senpai?”

“What’s up?"  Yosuke kept his gaze fixated on the overhanging tarp cover over the tofu shop, unblinking.

Anything to feign nonchalance.

"When he comes back to Inaba…Senpai, I mean…"  Rise worried her lower lip, tiptoed swaying not going unnoticed by the older boy.  "Have you thought about how you’re gonna welcome him back?  I mean, should we throw a party like Teddie suggested, at the Amagi Inn, or—”

Yosuke let out a slow exhale.

His mind begins to draw out images behind closed eyes

(The light sketch lines to Souji’s browline, the indulgent spark in Souji’s smile, the indistinct peals of laughter and warm, warm hands, holding onto his like a lifeline, the familiar press of their palms, brings back all kinds of memories – both painful and poignant – to the surface of his conscience.)

“I guess,” says Yosuke, turning away from Rise with a smile, “anything’s fine with me.  S'long as we all get to see him again…together.”


End file.
